Operation Instinct
Operation Instinct is a puzzle-solving game found on the FOX official website. Each week, starting from January 12, 2009, a new puzzle was unlocked. The timeline of Instinct follows that of Day 7. Synopsis The game begins with a welcome message, saying that the player came highly recommended. The operation is then explained: "we've managed to tap an encrypted communication channel. It's transmitting intel we believe vital to our current operations, but in severely scrambled form. Your mission: decrypt each transmission. We expect to intercept one every 7 days and will activate a mission for you each time. Check in weekly for your next activated mission". The player is given "Deep Black" security level, as absolute security is necessary. However, the message says that more agents may be recruited at the player's discretion. The first seven missions' times reflect the initially listed time ranges, not the current ones. Mission 1: 8:00-12:00 Released: January 12, 2009. Pieces of a jigsaw are put together to create the following image of the Sangalan Embassy in Washington, DC. Once the image has been decrypted, the following message comes through the player's phone: Mission 2: 12:00-1:00 '''Released:' January 19, 2009. Another jigsaw that is put together reveals a photo of a mobile phone with coordinates on it. A message appears on the player's phone: Mission 3: 1:00-2:00 Released January 26, 2009. This jigsaw forms an image composed of a file with info about Brian Gedge and a voiceprint analysis. An incomplete sound clip is sent to the player's phone upon completion of the puzzle: Mission 4: 2:00-3:00 Released February 2, 2009. The jigsaw forms an image composed of: the scene after the bomb explosion that killed Latham, the CIP device, and a board from the device under a piece of glass. After completing the jigsaw puzzle, this message is sent to the player's phone: Mission 5: 3:00-4:00 Released February 9, 2009. The jigsaw forms an image of a voiceprint analysis. A noticably descrambled audio clip is sent to the player's phone. Mission 6: 4:00-5:00 Released February 16, 2009. The jigsaw forms an image of a car dashboard and the mobile phone with a message on it. An audio clip is sent to the player's phone. Mission 7: 5:00-6:00 Released February 23, 2009. The jigsaw puzzle forms an image of a computer screen with a list of names and a dialog box. A message is sent to the player's phone: Mission 8: 6:00-7:00/7:00-8:00 Released March 2, 2009, the same day as the two back-to-back episodes are aired. The puzzle forms an image of the phone with the following message, which is then sent to the player: Mission 9: 8:00-9:00 Released March 9, 2009. The jigsaw forms another image of the phone with the following message on, which in turn is sent to the player's phone: Mission 10: 9:00-10:00 Released March 16, 2009. The jigsaw forms a Google map with a path marked with a yellow line. A descrambled audio clip from Chloe O'Brian is sent to the player's phone. Mission 11: 10:00-11:00 Released March 23, 2009. The jigsaw forms a image from earlier on in the day with a message from Chloe O'Brian on the player's phone: Mission 12: 11:00-12:00 Released March 30, 2009. Mission 13: 12:00-1:00 Released April 6, 2009. Mission 14: 1:00-2:00 Released April 13, 2009. Mission 15: 2:00-3:00 Released April 20, 2009. Mission 16: 3:00-4:00 Released April 27, 2009. Mission 17: 4:00-5:00 Released May 4, 2009. Mission 18: 5:00-6:00 Released May 11, 2009. Mission 19: 6:00-7:00 Released May 18, 2009. Background information and notes * Instinct takes place at the same rate as Day 7 episodes are aired. Operation Instinct was written by Geoff Aull & Shauna McGarry, who are the Script Coordinators on 24. External links * Operation Instinct Operation Instinct Operation Instinct